


Article 15

by dodau



Series: Article 15 [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodau/pseuds/dodau
Summary: This is very graphic non.con.  If you don't like don't read
Relationships: Evan Lorne/John Sheppard
Series: Article 15 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712389
Kudos: 10





	Article 15

ARTICLE FIFTEEN

“One more thing Major” Sheppard said as he shuffled files together. Lorne stopped on his way to the door, waiting to see what his new CO would ask of him. They were due to leave for Atlantis on the Daedelus the following week and he already had a list of things to do as long as his arm.  
“Please familiarise yourself with Article Fifteen before we leave. Dismissed”  
“Yes Sir” Lorne said automatically, his feet carrying him out of the room. He managed to make it to the corner of the corridor so he was out of sight of the office, before his training failed him. He leant against the wall, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself a little. Article Fifteen. Fuck.

The text on the laptop screen blurred as he stared at it. Article Fifteen of the United Air Force code of conduct. It was blunt and to the point.  
Officers of the rank of Lieutenant Colonel and above, in charge of a military base, have the right to request sexual services from lower ranked officers and NCO’s. Refusal of this request can lead to demotion and even discharge from the service.   
Lorne knew the origins of the clause, it went way back to when the military had been exclusively male and stationed in places where women were few and far between. It had gradually become less common but had never been repelled and, as a footnote at the bottom of the section mentioned, a marine had been court-marshalled in 2009 for disobeyed his CO’s order to attend him.

He shut the laptop down and stared at it’s cover for a while. He’d never been with a male, he liked women, and had never been asked to attend a superior officer. It wasn’t something that he had ever expected to have to do and he didn’t like the idea of it. But if it was that or his career…..

The first few weeks in Atlantis were non-stop. They had fifty new personnel to settle in and more due on the next Daedelus run. There was a ton of new equipment to inventory and find space for. There were allies to touch base with and to get introduced to and between all that he had to find five minutes to assemble himself an off world team under the designation AG2, which meant chosing a scientist and a area of expertise for the team.

He was sat in his cluttered little office reviewing the file of Dr David Parrish, a botantist, when Sheppard came in without knocking. His face was grim and as he raised his hand to close the door, Lorne saw that the other mans knuckles were scraped and raw.  
“Fucking marines” Sheppard swore then looked down at his XO.

“On your knees in front of the desk Lorne”  
“Sir?” Lorne asked in surprise.  
Sheppards expression hardened a little  
“Now General O’Neill assured me that you weren’t stupid so I have to assume that you disobeyed my order about refreshing yourself on Article Fifteen. Is that the case Major”  
“Um no Sir, it’s just that I’ve never…”  
“I don’t really give a fuck if you’ve never serviced your Co, sucked a cock or even had sex. Are you refusing me”  
“No Sir” Lorne swallowed.  
“Then get the fuck on your knees in front of your desk” He stepped forward unbuckling his belt.

Lorne stood, pushing in chair back, then rounding his desk, sank to his knees. The floor was hard and a little part of his brain told him that if Sheppard was going to want this often he ought to get a cushion to kneel on.  
“Open up Major, I’ll do the work”  
Sheppards cock looked huge this close in front of his face. It was half hard, red and Lorne could smell the others man musk. Hesitantly he opened his mouth as wide as he could, wondering if it would fit.  
“Good boy” Sheppard murmured and slid in over his tongue. It felt strange, frightening and when it neared the back of his throat he panicked and jerked his head back a little. Sheppards hands whipped up and gripped his head tightly.  
“Just relax your throat Lorne, it will make it easier”  
With that he drew almost his entire length out and slammed it back in. Lorne gagged and tried to pull away but Sheppard had his head in a death grip and his back was against his desk.

Sheppard thrust again and Lorne could feel his stomach starting to rebel. He tried desperately to do what Sheppard had said and relax his throat but he could feel the bile rising and knew he was going to throw up. He couldn’t breath and his eyes were streaming. How the hell did some women, people enjoy this. He’s rather face down a squad of Jaffa than do this again. 

Oh god that was it, he was going to hurl. He pushed against Sheppards legs but instead of releasing him his CO thrust in deeper than ever and stopped, his cock completely blocking Lornes throat, his groin and balls against Lornes face, cutting off his air supply totally. He shuddered and groaned and thick bitter liquid flooded Lornes mouth and jetted down his throat.

It was too much for Lornes stomach and with a huge wrench he pulled his mouth free, turned his head and vomited onto the office floor. Sheppard made a small sound of disgust and nudged him non too gently with the toe of a boot.  
“Clear that up when you’ve finished”  
Lorne straightened, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as the door opened. McKay took a step inside then paused, looking at Lorne, the puddle of vomit and Sheppard zipping his flies  
“Newbie huh?. So lunch?  
“Yeah” Sheppard said “Good work Major” and with that he was gone.

Lorne pushed himself to his feet, his legs weak and sank gratefully into his office chair. He used the bottom of his shirt to wipe his eyes then stared at the stinking puddle. Fuck.


End file.
